TheBrisbaneKid (YouTube)
TheBrisbaneKid was a YouTuber. Sam Wilkes Holahan was his manager. He told his dad that his name on YouTube is TheBrisbaneKid. On 1 May, 2 days before his death, his channel had 11,000 views across his public videos. TheBrisbaneKid died shortly after 2am in his online studio. His final words were "Sam, if you're watching this, you have access to all my channels to upload and more. Goodbye". His manager, Sam, will take over his YouTube channels. All of TheBrisbaneKid's branding ended 1st July 2017. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid was the only show using TheBrisbaneKid branding. On 8 February 2018, with the demise of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid, all TheBrisbaneKid branding has ended two years and two months after introducing the new name in late 2015. Although, in June 2018, Sam Wilkes Jr. reinstated The Life of TheBrisbaneKid title for its successor show My Autistic Life which got renamed back to The Life of TheBrisbaneKid back in June 2018. Although the branding no longer exists, Austin Holahan owned the rights to the name and then transferred the rights to Sam Wilkes Jr. who now owns the rights to TheBrisbaneKid name and has launched some of his accounts under TheBrisbaneKid username. Austin has said that he continues to use TheBrisbaneKid name as it reminds him of the good old days back when TheBrisbaneKid was working in the studio. In 2018, TheBrisbaneKid made a ghost appearance in Sam's fan-made Paw Patrol series. A year later, he appeared in The Austin Show with Paw Patrol Team as a Plotagon replica of himself and was voiced by Rod. Series that he's made Austin - Paw Patrol Team Sam's Seven Videos: December 2012 - August 2014 (as CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios) Microsoft Sam Reads Windows Errors: January 2014 - March 2016 (as CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios until December 1, TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios since December 1, final episode had the two studios in alliance before CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios was bought by TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios in April) Microsoft Sam Reads Signs: March 2014 - March 2016 (as CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios until December 1, TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios since December 1) Microsoft Sam Video Archives: June 2016 - July 2016 (from CigarettesAshtray's Archives now owned by TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios) Sam Wilkes and *** ***** Show: February 2016 - June 2016. August 2016 (as The Sam and Dora Show) (discontinued & taken down, later revived as The Sam and Dora Show in August 2016) Random Videos: November 2012 - April 2014 (videos uploaded after April 2014 were taken to TheBrisbaneKid 2) The Sam and Dora Show: September 2016 - Present Day (added by TheBrisbaneKid, previously continued by Sam Wilkes Holahan and now continued by Sam Wilkes Jr.) Microsoft Sam XP reads Garfield Comic Strips: May 2018 - Present Day (added by Sam Wilkes Jr.) Austin - Paw Patrol Team 2 Random Videos: April 2014 - Present Day Austin - Paw Patrol Team (Gaming) The Sims 3 Pets: February 2015 - April 2015 Bloons Monkey City: December 2015 - February 2016; January 2017 (filming began December 2015 and completed January 2016) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: March 2016 Need For Speed: Own The City: April 2016 Gran Turismo 5: Recorded but never uploaded Minecraft - TheBrisbaneKid's Awesome World: May 2017 (Filming March 2017 - June 2017) Random Gaming Videos: 2017 - Present Day PawPatrolFan Radio Weather Forecasts 4KZ Weather Forecasts: August 2014 - 2017 4CBL Weather Forecasts: 2017 4KZ Livestream Weather Forecasts: 2018 - Present Day PawPatrolFan Reaction Videos Toybox Videos: 2014 - April 2015 Psycho Video Reactions: February 2016 - January 2017 Other Reaction Videos: 2017 Psycho Dad: The Movie 5 Video Clips: 2019 (added by Austin Holahan and Sam Wilkes Jr.) TheBrisbaneKid (discontinued channel) (DISCONTINUED!) SamSam Videos: 2015 ON THE RUN: June 2016 - August 2016 This channel is now discontinued! The Psycho Videos The Psycho Videos: April 2015 - February 2018 (ended because of laptop's demise) Psycho Video Clips from Psycho Dad: The Movie 4 & 5: Coming later in 2019 (suggested by Austin Holahan) This channel will be discontinued after all those clips are uploaded. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid The Life of CigarettesAshtray: July 2015 - December 2015 (rebranded as The Life of TheBrisbaneKid) The Life of TheBrisbaneKid: December 2015 - December 2016 (no revival because of laptop death) Austin/Sam Wilkes Jr. Vlogs Vlogs: January 2016 - Present Day (low activity) TheBrisbaneKid Radio Podcasts (DISCONTINUED!) Podcasts of Sam Wilkes Radio: March 2016